A New Friend
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Clarke makes a new friend. Who is it? Read to find out! Collection of one-shots set before my story The Kane Family. Can be read on their own though.
1. A new friend

Hey

My new story. Clarke makes a new friend. I'm not gonna tell you who the friend you will have to read find out.

I cant wait wait for next week. The 100 is returning. Also Day 21 has finally arrived here two weeks late. Just waiting for it to arrive at book stores. Also my new obssession is The Flash. SnowBarry :) Also I love the new shows forever and scorpion.

Hope you enjoy. Would love to hear your thoughts.

Haylie Myers

A new friend

I Remember the first time I met him, there had been issues that I couldn't understand at the time and didn't realise what I did was so bad really.

But from what my parents have told me when they tell me the story from their point of view. They had a meeting as the communications system wasn't working. My parents had no other choice but to take me with them so as we walking my parents were arguing about the communications system and other things I didn't understand, so I decided I was bored and what would happen if I just snuck off they didn't need me. I could go explore the Ark, parts my parents never go maybe make some new friends. My parents friends were nice but their kids Olivia and Wells were only a few months old, so they weren't as fun for me to play with and there parents spent a lot of time on them. So I snuck off.

My parents told me they noticed I was missing when they got to the meeting and they freaked out. While mum quickly informed them what had happened and then she gave them her views on issue and the now urgency with me missing. She then went looking for me everywhere while my dad stayed behind to deal with the meeting where he gave both his and mums views on the issues.

When the meeting ended my dad went to find my mum to see how she was holding up and to help find me. They didn't but I will get to that.

Now you see I had finally escaped my parents and snuck off but I didn't where to go and as a kid the Ark was huge so I want to go to one of areas I didn't really know. You see I really loved exploring new areas. Anyway while I was so enchanted by it and my exploring I didn't notice the boy in front of me until I knocked into him but when I fell over I noticed he was about the same age as me. He gets up then helps me up but after seeing who I am he remarks.

"Aren't you the Ark's princess" He states. I hated that name I got because my parents were both so important and everyone knew them. He then continues "what are you doing here?"

"I'm exploring" I tell him

Of course he has to ask me "where are your parents?"

So I proudly tell him "I escaped them, they had a boring meeting, I didn't want to go!"

He looks impressed. "Can I help you with your exploring?" He asks and as if afraid I will say no he continues "Home is so boring and mums out!"

I would love the company so I tell him "sure"

When I don't start to move straight away unsure of where to go next he says "well, come on princess let's see what we can get up to"

We spend the day exploring the Ark. He manages to find us food for lunch I don't know how he does but he does. We find a lot of places to hide all over the Ark. We find a few secret hiding places but we also find our favourite secret hiding place. That place was awesome don't think we would be able to go there now if we were on the Ark, we wouldn't be able to get in my there if we could it would be fine but the entrance area to it was so small. It's one of the of the places I miss the most about the Ark. It was our sanctuary.

While we were exploring we didn't even know there was a search going on for me. My parents always knew where I was but then again I had never run off before. We would also hide anytime we saw any adults I didn't want to get in trouble and I was having so much fun with my new friend.

Sadly the end of the day came and I'm starting to get hungry and my parents will be worried sick about me. So unfortunately we had to say goodbye. I hah had the best day ever exploring with my new friend.

"Until we meet again, Bellamy" I told him

"Until we meet again, Clarke" he told me

Those two lines became our goodbyes from then. We loved that they were specifically for us. That time they were important they showed we wanted to meet up again but were unsure of the circumstances. I would be in such trouble when I got back. But it would be worth it. We agreed to meet up again at our favourite secret place.

Bellamy walks me back to my area before he goes home. I watch him walk away back to his area before I sneak back home not wanting to get caught so I can get home on my own. I manage it. The exploring had helped.

When I arrived at our family quarters my parents were not happy with me at all. First they yelled at me for being so irresponsible they couldn't find me. But then they were hugging me and refusing to let me go.

I had to sleep with them that night. I wasn't sure how I was going to find a way to meet Bellamy again but I would.

The next da once had calmed down. I told them about my day and the new friend I made. I wouldn't tell them his name, I didn't want him to get in trouble. So I refused to tell them. But the smiles on my parents faces when I told them about my new friend made it better.

It wasn't until about a month later that I was able to see him again. I finally managed to escape my parents again. I spent a few hours with Bellamy at our secret hideout until lunch time when I went to find my parents. Bellamy and I found our own way of moving secretly moving around the Ark and ways to leave messages of when to meet. I made it back to my parents they were angry with me but I was only gone for a few hours not all day but I was still in a lot of trouble.

The next time I managed to get away my parents had left me with Jakes family. I managed to escape easily I didn't want to spend the day with them. They were distracted with Olivia it made it easier. I got away and went to meet Bellamy and I spent the day with him.

When I went home at the end of the day my parents were not happy with me. They guessed where I was but it was frightening when they couldn't find me. They made a deal with me if I wanted to meet my new friend I would have to tell them when. That way they would know where I was.

So when I would meet with Bellamy. I would always leave notes for my parents.

Of course it was Bellamy. You also might have noticed it also fits into my The Kane Family. This is my episode six flashbacks. Bellamy and Clarkes backstory.

Thanks for reading

hope you enjoyed it,

please subscribe, this one may finished there are more one-shots about Clarke and Bellamys past coming

please review if you get the chance

Would love to hear your thoughts

Haylie Myers


	2. Friendship and Family

**Friendship and Family**

I spent the next few months after I met Bellamy with him secretly. My parents still didn't know who he was and wouldn't for awhile. I always left notes for them when I went visit using visible views to start with before I disappeared the Bellamy had taught me. Every once in a while I would pop out from hiding to show my parents I was ok, then I would hide again. I think the best parts of those days was the secrets and the hiding.

But after a little while Bellamy couldn't come anymore. I wouldn't see him for ages. I was

very unhappy my parents were worried for me but this was a time I was glad they didn't know who he was. He had a new secret that nobody could know and if my parents knew who he was that secret could have been exposed. You see what I didn't know at the time was his mother had had another child. Bellamy had a sister.

I got to meet her a few months later when his mum was out for the day. Octavia was our little secret. I finally understood why he couldn't see me as often. I was okay with that.

My parents started to notice the change in me again. Bellamy and I had grown up fast. I would always be there for him and Octavia. My parents wanted to meet my new friend. They told me it was time they met him if I wanted to keep playing with him.

So next time I met up with Bellamy I told him my parents wanted to meet him. He agreed to it. He told me he wanted me to meet his mum too. Then hopefully I could spend more time with him and Octavia.

So that night Bellamy came back with me as his mum was able to watch Octavia alone.

Luckily my parents got along really well with him and he was welcome around anytime.

I met his mum sometime later. I loved his mum, she trusted me. I told her I would always help to protect Octavia as she was my my friend too.


	3. Learning to grow up

**Learning to grow up**

As Octavia got older we spent lots of time with her she always wanted to see the Ark but we couldn't let her it was too dangerous she would get caught.

But I would always visit when I could. I would tell Octavia stories and all about my parents and both the Jaha and Griffin families. I would tell her everything Wells and Olivia got up to. She so wanted to meet them. I was the only person she knew outside her family, I was practically family to her.

When we got older Bellamys mum got the captain to get him into the guard. But it also helped that he knew my dad and would have been able to get in anyway but Aurora wanted to do things her way.

Bellamy trained to be a guard while I started my training with mum to become a doctor.

With me being a doctor I was able help them out that way too. I would always protect the Blakes anyway I could.


	4. Octavia's Freedom

_So this finally completed. These chapters were basically my episode six rewrite, as everything else that happens in episode six doesn't happen in my universe. Originally I was going to add them to my other story but in the end I decided to make them their own story. Due to the fact they can be read separately._

_hope you liked them. I know they were short. But they were based off the flash backs. If I ever get any more ideas for this universe outside the main story I may add them here. _

_Thank you for reading this. Hope you've enjoyed it. _

_Haylie Myers_

**Octavia's freedom**

Octavia never got to leave the Blake Family quarters so when Bellamy's cadet squad was part of the security for the Unity Day Masquerade Ball Bellamy and I decided it was the perfect time for Octavia to enjoy freedom for the first time in her life.

Bellamy went to collect Octavia while I headed to the party I would see them there, we couldn't draw too much attention to them. So I kept away and watched Octavia from a distance. I spent sometime talking to Bellamy. Normally Bellamy and I went to these together. It was always good fun. I spent sometime with Olivia and Wells. This way I would also be able to point them out to Octavia later.

She would want to know which ones they were. Epically because she had grown up on stories about them.

I knew she wanted to meet them but I told her she couldn't because it draw to much attention to her. Considering who their parents were.

I was with Bellamy when they had the Solar Flare alert he told me to go I couldn't get caught too. So I had to sit back and watch as Octavia was caught and I couldn't do anything about it. She was our responsibility and we had failed we had allowed her to get caught. It wasn't fair.

As soon as I left I went straight to my parents and asked them for their help. To do whatever they could to help the Blakes. I played ignorant of knowing Octavia. I think they knew though.

They weren't able to do anything to help Aurora. Bellamy and I had to watch as the council floated her. We promised her we would do whatever we could to protect Octavia. We always have.

Octavia still had to be locked up. My parents promised they would try and do whatever they could when she turned 18.

It was a hard time then. But my parents were able to protect Bellamy and he was able to keep a position on the guard. He was transferred to a different squad and a few months was added to his Cadetship.

The next year was hard, I finished my traineeship with my mum. I still needed lots more experience but my studies were completed.

Bellamy finished his Cadetship and became a member of the guard.

We lost Jake, he decided to go against the council. I tried to stop him. Diana and Olivia needed him. Sadly though I wasn't able to stop him and he was arrested and floated.

After jakes death Diana drifted apart and Olivia started spending more time with my family or with the Jaha family.

I loved spending time with Olivia but it made me miss Octavia.

Bellamy spent a lot of time with us. He barely went back to his family quarters anymore. Too many memories. It hurt to much. I definitely preferred it. He was my best friend! If Olivia wanted to stay though Bellamy and I would crash their and Olivia would sleep in my room.

thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed

please review if you get the chance

please check out The Kane Family if you haven't already.

I haven't abandoned it, I do need to update some of the earlier chapters with the informed learned in these oneshots.

I have two more chapters coming, I needed to know more about the grounders and the Mountain Men before I wrote more as I had a block in the story

Haylie Myers


End file.
